Her Crimson Tears
by nightmarewish012
Summary: Kodoshi, a girl who just discovered a book under her bed, is sent to Japan over 500 years ago with one fate... to make Naraku weaker, no matter what the costs... even her very life...
1. Through the Vortex

* * *

SOMETHING I'M NOT

PART ONE: THROUGH THE VORTEX

-

-

-

"Kodoshi! Come here!"

Kodoshi grabbed a handful of potato chips and stuffed her big mouth as she yelled, trying to avoid choking on the chips, "Yes mom?!"

She typed fast on the computer to her friend Kamie. "Got to go…" she mumbled as she typed.

"NOW KODOSHI!:

Kodoshi ran into the kitchen when she saw her mom pop out from under the bar.

In her right hand was a clear plastic bag and a duster in her left hand.

"Mom, you wanted me to come in here just to watch you do your spring cleaning?"

"Kodoshi, it's in the middle of winter."

"Then what do you need me for?"

"I want you to clean your room."

"MOM! But-"

"No buts. Now, your room looks like a typhoon hit it."

"Well, if I clean it, I loose my organization, and if I loose my organization, then I loose EVERYTHING!"

Kodoshi's mom looked at her with those glossy blue eyes that Kodoshi inherited as Kodoshi's mom handed her the duster and the trash bag. "Just go clean your room without all the complaining!"

Kodoshi rolled her eyes as she slammed her room and jumped on her bed.

"Well," Kodoshi whimpered, "better get started."

She slowly and lazily got out of the bed and crawled in a tiny crawl space under her bed.

As she rubbed her hands over the things under her bed, she felt something that felt like snakeskin but had two tips and a bind.

Curiosity made her pull it out as she adjusted her knees to view the book.

When she tugged it out, she discovered that it was dusty and had old fading print on the cover.

What was it doing under her bed?

When Kodoshi opened it, she noticed that it had ancient looking pages with pictures and descriptions that went to ever little detail.

The book's name was "Demons in Feudal Japan".

Kodoshi wiped the dust off. _Weird name if you ask me._

She flipped through the ancient pages. _It looks old, it smells twice as bad._

Kodoshi scrolled down the index with her finger, hoping she would find something worth her time reading. Then, her finger slipped by the words DOG DEMONS. _Doggies! How cute would they be?_

As she flipped through the pages, she found the half dog demons section. There, a boy who looked in pretty good shape; well built; had long silver hair with beads around his neck, amber eyes, and…_dog ears?!_ "Woo-hoo!" Kodoshi whistled in disbelief. _He looks SO FINE!_

Then she looked back up at the ears. _Except for the ears, I could go without that._

Underneath the picture was in big captions to emphasize the word MALE. "Uh, what about a girl. Hope they look as good."

The next page was the picture she was looking for, but it wasn't what she expected. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

In the picture was basically the same scene as the other picture, white hair, amber eyes, _dog ears_, but there was something crazy…

"WHY AM I IN THERE?!?!?!?"

"MOM!!!!!"

"Yes… dear?" her mother panted as she rested on her daughter's door hedge.

"Why does this demon look like me?"

"Is the air conditioning on? There is no way on earth… wait, did you say demon?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh Lord!" her mother exhaled deeply and put her head down in exhaustion.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I never told you this. Listen, in the Feudal Era in Japan, our ancestors were powerful demons. You probably won't believe me, but, it's true. It's in your blood. She looks familiar. Oh, right, I named you after her… Kodoshi."

"Oh boy!" Kodoshi got nervous as she flipped to the boy half demon.

"What about him?" Kodoshi asked as she pointed to the picture.

"I think that he is that Inuyasha, the other one of your ancestors.

"I'm getting confused!"

"He lived 500 years ago, so actually, you really don't need to know anything about him… until you get your room cleaned."

When Kodoshi's mom left the room, Kodoshi held the book close to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut, wish as if she was wishing upon a shooting star, "I wish I could see what he is, what I have in my blood."

She put the book down and flopped in bed, crossing her arms as she lay down. Kodoshi finally got off her bed and went cleaning her room floor.

Suddenly, she noticed a flash of yellow bright light and lifted her head to the direction she set her book down, only to discover the book had transformed into a circle of light. The pictures through the light were very vague, but she realized that the pictures were turning rapidly until they slowed down and showed the familiar photograph that her wish involved- Inuyasha.

Then, the yellow glow that was surrounding the book came together, colliding and causing a sonic boom noise.

Kodoshi screamed for her mom, but it was useless. The lion-like roar kept vibrating against the walls, causing into to every once in a few seconds make crashing sounds like thunder during a hurricane.

All of a sudden, the noise started producing whirl-wind like force, lifting Kodoshi off her feet and into the book.

Sorry this part had little to do with Inuyasha, but I promise that it will have a lot to do with him in the other one. Sorry! G2G! R&R pleaze!


	2. Night of the New Moon

SOMETHING I'M NOT

PART TWO: NIGHT OF THE NEW MOON

-

-

-

Inuyasha kneeled to the ground, trying to get a scent.

"Crap!" he growled in anger. _My senses are weakening, just when Naraku's barrier seems stronger than ever!_

Miroku was trying to locate the source of evil that Inuyasha has been smelling for days on end by guiding his staff in different directions.

He finally stopped a little northwest and notified to the others, addressing, "I sense the evil in this direction, a strong feeling. I think his barrier is over here."

"Oh yeah! Well, how come I couldn't smell it?"

"Cause it's the night of the new moon," Sango stated, giving him a dose of reality.

"Ugh! GREAT!" he screamed.

All of a sudden, an ear-piercing noise was heard behind them along with strong wind and a bright yellow light.

Inuyasha looked at the vortex and was confused, noticing that he'd never seen one of those before.

"What the-"

He was interrupted by what seemed to be a body coming out of the strange appearance.

"What was that?" Shippou asked, tugging on Miroku's robe.

"I don't know," replied the eager monk as he walking to see what happened.

When Miroku approached the body, he lowered down to check for breathing.

"It's breathing," he announced.

"Okay, we know it's alive, now let's see what it is!" Inuyasha commanded.

Miroku saw that the silver hair the stranger had was covering the face. But then he noticed that she was laying on her stomach.

He flipped her over and pushed the hair out of her face, revealing a turn of every event that was on his mind.

"Huh?!?!" Miroku discovered in shock.

"What's wrong Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"You guys come see for yourself."

As everybody got closer, Inuyasha's stomach churned when he saw the face.

"Oh look, it's Inuyasha's twin!" Shippou teased.

Inuyasha punched Shippou in the head with his fist as Shippou got up with a big lump on his head.

"Heh, serves you right!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and lifted his nose in the air.

"I wonder why she looks like Inuyasha," Sango wondered out loud.

"Don't know. Do you think we should be there when she wakes up?" Miroku suggested.

"But what if she's evil? You said you sensed evil! Was it her?" Inuyasha argued.

"I said that it was that way," Miroku used his staff to point in the other direction.

"Maybe you guys, but I am not dealing with a half dog demon. I mean come on, you already think it's hard to deal with me and you're letting her in? I thought that we needed to track down Naraku." Inuyasha protested.

"But you turn mortal tonight, which is no condition to fight Naraku in," Miroku realized, "Inuyasha, you are going to stay with Shippou and Kagome and stay with the visitor while me, Sango, and Kirara go search for Naraku's barrier."

"It sounds so simple."

"But remember, it's not."

"See you later, after the sun's up," Sango waved good-bye as she grabbed Miroku's arm and called for Kirara..

------------

"There, that'll do it," Kagome reassured herself as she placed a damp wash rag upon the stranger's forehead.

_Ha, what are the chances? _Inuyasha thought as he saw Kagome nursing the COMPLETE stranger back to health.

"It's weird that she looks exactly like you," Kagome analyzed.

"Yeah, real weird." Inuyasha didn't give a care in the world if the stranger never was awoken from her sleep.

"Hey guys, _look_!" Shippou whispered as he pointed to the moving body.

They turned their heads to her as she groaned and gently took the rag off her head without opening her eyelids until she adjusted her head to view outside the window.

"Ugh… why did I sleep this late?"

As she was searching around, she cause Inuyasha's glance.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"You had a pretty nasty fall there," Inuyasha assured her.

"What day is it… what time s it? WHERE'S MY ROOM?!"

"Uh, is there something that we're missing?" Kagome asked.

"I need water!" the strange girl pleaded.

"Coming!" Kagome started to run over to the lake and quickly grabbed a bucket by the hut's doorway.

"Come on, Kagome! You're gonna take orders from somebody you barely even know, let alone her name!" Inuyasha couldn't believe it!

He faced the new comer and discovered she was breathing heavily. Inuyasha was disgusted. He let out a loud, "HMMP!" and then continued, "You're lucky that I wasn't by myself, then you would be dead right now."

"What did I ever do to you?" she asked innocently.

"I have to stay here during the most important day and guard you to protect myself. I hate to feel weak and be a stupid mortal, not allowed to fight because people guess you're going to die in a fight." Then, he realized something. "Does anything happen to you during the new moon?

"Uh…" she hesitated, "I carry a flashlight outside?"

"Here you go.. uh…" Kagome said as she put a bucket of water beside the girl.

"My name is Kodoshi. I don't have any clue why I'm here. And, why is your boyfriend Inuyasha ask me all these weird questions?"

"He is NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Kagome screamed.

"Okay… moment of truth," Kodoshi whispered to herself as she lifted up the water bucket and looked at her reflection as if it were a mirror.

She didn't like what she saw. She noticed that her hair was silver. But this was the creepiest part of all… she has _dog-ears_ on the top of her head.

Kodoshi steadily lifted her fingers to rub against her new transformation. As her fingertips grasped the small amount of fur that the ear produced, she screamed and let go of the water bucket, allowing the water to spread on the sleeping bag and surrounding areas.

"Again with the screaming!" Inuyasha complained, taking his hands off of his ears.

"Why do I look like… like… LIKE… Inuyasha?!" Kodoshi screamed in terror.

"Wait… how did you know my name?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I said it before. Um…" how could Kodoshi cover for herself? "Lucky guess?"

"Inuyasha, look!" Kagome pointed to show the sun was setting.

"So?" Kodoshi seemed not to care.

"Night of the new moon," Inuyasha pronounced as he lifted his head down to see the reflection in the spilt water by his knees.

His hair started turning black.

"What the heck?" Kodoshi yelled as his head lifted back, revealing blue ocean eyes in the place of the amber ones he had before.

His dog-ears faded away and then his human ears showed as the wind blew into the hut.

"Speak for yourself." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kodoshi looked at her complexion as it rapidly changed before her very eyes. She saw her golden-yellow eyes fade away to show blue taking over.

"Finally! My regular form!" Kodoshi screamed when her hair faded into her blackish brown hair color.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was pondered. _Was she someone that's acting to fool us cause she ain't fooling me!? And why does she know my name? And why is she saying that that's her normal figure? What is up with her?_

He jumped up, pushed Kagome out of the way and pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"I don't care if I'm human, I can still fight another human!" he growled as he held the blade to Kodoshi's neck. "I dare you to lie your way out of this, now, who are you and where do you come from?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. By the Blade's Point

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha… but I made up Kodoshi (coe-_dosh_-e). I think I've heard that name before… tell me if I did… Also… nobody has reviewed my story, so, please do so without any flames… PLEAZE! Here's to you Psycho-Sango!

SOMETHING I'M NOT

PART THREE: BY THE BLADE'S POINT

-

-

-

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she witnessed Inuyasha holding his sword to Kodoshi's neck.

"You tell me… _now_… or you can just say good-bye to your head!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay… OKAY! Just get that dirty thing off of me! I like my head!" Kodoshi pleaded.

"Inuyasha! Stop threatening her… there's nothing she did wrong!" Shippou exclaimed.

"What if she's another one of Naraku's incarnations and we are letting her slip by right under our noses!" Inuyasha protested, thinking that he would conquer the battle tonight.

"INUYASHA! Let her explain herself before you do something crazy!"

"Please let me! I won't lie!" _Oh great! Now nobody will believe me. I either get my head cut off or get my head cut off… but why here… why now? I don't wanna die before I'm born!_

Inuyasha drew his sword back into the holder (or what do you call that thing! I can't think right now!) and sat Indian-cross with his arms crossed, waiting with anger on his face. He finally groaned and huffed out, "Okay, let's do this the hard way!" He looked into Kodoshi with his warm blue eyes, glaring into her with daggers, then saying as seriously as he possibly could, "Where do you come from and WHO the HECK are YOU!"

_Oh boy! "_Um… uh… oh boy!" Kodoshi exhaled heavily. "Um, let's see, my name is Kodoshi Daisuke and I was sucked in this era through a book and…"

Inuyasha interrupted as he fell to the floor, laughing his head off. "You… ha ha ha ha! You think that we would honestly believe you coming through a book!"

Kagome, Shippou, and Kodoshi kept straight faces with him as Inuyasha was still making a fool of himself.

"I think he's serious…" Shippou stated.

"I just think he's a lunatic!" Kagome replied.

"You got that right," Kodoshi agreed.

Inuyasha started to realize what they meant and got back to his original position and cleared his throat. He unlocked his closed right eye and started to say, "So…"

"As I was saying, I came here through a… book… and… the rest I don't know of the cause."

_Heh, I highly doubt she forgot! Just a lie after another. _Inuyasha smirked while listening.

"Do you remember anything at all before what happened?" Shippou asked.

"Well," Kodoshi mumbled while thinking, "I think that I saw a picture of him…" she recalled while pointing at the smirking Inuyasha.

He opened his eyes after the sudden silence and then yelled, "Hey, what did I do? Why is everybody so quiet? Come on give me some answers!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and grew freaked out. _Why did she see a picture of Inuyasha in a book? I doubt that any remembrance of him would be erased. _"So, what book did you exactly see his picture?"

"It looked pretty old, so I thought I would check it out. I didn't know that my wish would actually come true."

"What wish?" asked Shippou.

Kodoshi looked down and exhaled deeply and then showed a resemblance of rage at the tone of her voice as she said, "Why do I have to answer all of these questions. I have some things that are private too ya know!"

"Well, if you wanna keep your head, you need to answer…" Inuyasha answered with a serious nature to his expression.

"Fine then fine!" Kodoshi reassured, adding an unheard, "Okay, Mr. Bossy Butt!"

Kodoshi remanded silent, thinking if it would be better to loose her head or tell them the truth…

"I'M _WAITING!_" Inuyasha hollered at the top of his lungs, giving Kodoshi the chills.

"I wished upon a book that I would see whosoever was in the picture that I just glanced upon before returning to my normal everyday business, and that was you." Kodoshi lowered her head down as she pointed a fragile finger at the one the only… Inuyasha.

"Oh… PUH-LEEZE! Like anyone would want to see a half-breed dog demon like myself! Come on, there ain't no way!"

"I'M HALF DOG MUTT TOO!" Kodoshi didn't know why, but she was on the brink of tears.

She looked around at the only two concerned faces and the one face that was getting on her nerves. Why would anyone treat her that way?

"Inuyasha, just because you got yourself pinned to a tree for 50 years doesn't mean that you can go around taking revenge on someone so helpless and lost!" Kagome concerned.

_I wish I had a sword like that! Then I can show that Inuyasha who needs to be scared! _Kodoshi cried in her thoughts, but was too afraid to show on the outside, longing for no disappointed stares and faulty glances by someone who shared the same blood practically.

"Now, how do I get out of here? I want to escape from this place, but where do I go for comfort?" Kodoshi spoke quietly.

"You can stay here," Shippou welcomed Kodoshi to their home.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelped.

"I would love to, but what about the deal with him? He wouldn't be so sure with me lodging here for a couple of days," Kodoshi resisted.

"Yes he would!" Kagome assured.

"No I wouldn't!"

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"SIT BOY!"

BAM!

-----------

Kanna held her mirror to show the images of what was happening with the four enemies.

"Um… I see that Kodoshi's fate is opening before our very eyes. What do you think Kagura? Do you think we should wait for her death so she can suffer longer, or do you think we should let her die this very second?" Naraku said as he watched the mirror, sneering his usual sneer.

"Her destiny is not yet fulfilled. Wait until she discovers her purpose. She'll never know what's coming," Kagura suggested.

"Kanna, you can go now," Naraku demanded.

"Master Naraku?" Kanna whispered her child-like whisper.

"What is it Kanna?"

"Will Inuyasha die with her?"

"Not curtained yet, let destiny decide."

-----------

**Author's Note:**

I'm on writer's block! I can't think of anything. Have you ever know how you were going to end the series with and then can't think of what to fill up the spaces separating the beginning to the end? Well, that's how I feel. Suggestions are okay with me, just help me with the cloud floating around in my brain! Thanks!

nightmarewish012


	4. The Barrier

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha… yadda yadda ya! Okay, let's cut to the chase shall we. Oh, and this is for Psycho-Sango and everybody else. Thanks. Here we go…

SOMETHING I'M NOT 

PART FOUR: THE BARRIER

-

-

-

"The barrier! It's… it's… it's weak! Look it's not even glowing brightly, it's just dimming." Miroku announced as he lifted his hand above his eyes for better vision over the distant area.

"Well, he's half demon, so, maybe he has weak points where most of his powers are gone too," Sango analyzed.

"But whatever is causing the barrier to weaken, I'm glad it is. You don't know what would happen if… I never want to say it."

Something caught both of their sights.

It was something that was white and feather-like that was floating a couple hundred feet above their heads.

"Did you see that, Miroku?" Sango asked, making sure it wasn't just a simple figment of her imagination.

"Yes."

"Great, we're doomed! Without Inuyasha, well, we won't get any leads on where Naraku might be."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance!" Miroku cleared his throat and motioned Kirara to land where the feather from a distance seemed to land.

As Kirara got closer and closer to the ground, they realized that it was nobody but Kagura, a wind sorceress made by a part of Naraku.

"What are you doing here, Kagura?" Sango asked coldly as she reached out for her giant boomerang attached to her back.

"Hold it, demon slaughter, I have no intention to fight, let alone kill you before somebody else will be," Kagura glared at the two with her crimson eyes that were fueled by hatred of all living things.

"What do you mean Kagura?" Miroku asked nervously as he lowered his staff down.

"Kodoshi has a fate that only a true warrior will have, she will overcome all the odds and weaken Naraku's barrier, and then die a horrible death."

"Who's Kodoshi?" Sango asked.

"You didn't know? The half-breed mutt that fell out of that portal! She will need your help more than ever."

"When will this take place?" Miroku wanted to know every last detail in order to save this event before it even started.

"Nobody knows. It's called timing and patience. Can't wait to see that Inuyasha get what he deserves!"

"KAGURA…" Sango screamed through the loud roaring of Kagura getting the feather from her hair and flying off.

"Do you think we'd better tell the others?" Sango suggested after the feather was out of sight.

"I don't know."

"Why not, Miroku? Do you want watch an innocent's blood shed again? I can't take all the dying anymore. Everybody I meet is dying off and I'm trying to fade them out of my memory, but they just won't go away. I'm haunted by my memories." Sango stated, trying to keep cool and mellow about the whole experience she's been through.

"Sango, its fate. There's nothing stronger in the world than fate. We need to stand out the way and let nature do the rest. But what Naraku did to your brother and the way he cursed my grandfather is not fate."

"I want to live a normal life and I don't know why you're going on with this whole ordeal is okay with you. I just think that you need to give me a better reason why you think that that poor innocent girl's death is okay with you."

"Let's go tell the other's about Naraku's barrier, but do not tell a soul about the fate of Kodoshi. Her fate is no other way. Naraku didn't plan it out. It's the way things are meant to be. Now, let's go."

"What is wrong with you? How do you know he didn't?"

"Cause everybody knows the story of Kodoshi Daisuke. That's why I was astonished during the discovery that it was her. But, now that you know, you need to keep it between you and me. No sweet talking your way out of this one."

"Fine!"

They both headed out to the hut which held Inuyasha and the others.

About halfway there, she realized something that she said before she left the others.

"Um, Miroku?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"I thought we'd return to the other during sun-up, you know, when Inuyasha turns to his demon nature?"

"Yes, but there is no sense in going to Naraku's barrier without a fight. Waste of energy."

"Oh, okay."

-----------

_But, now that you know, you need to keep it between you and me. _Those are the words that were floating in Sango's head as she approached the hut.

As she pulled back the entranceway, she was astonished to see something that was out of place. Kodoshi, or whatever her name was, had black hair. But then her instincts snapped back to reality as she realized that Kodoshi was half-demon.

Inuyasha, Shippou, Kodoshi, and Kagome were sound asleep as Sango and Miroku steadied into their sleeping places.

Sango couldn't stop but stare at Kodoshi's bun sticks (the two sticks that hold a bun together in her hair). They were silver with brown tips on the top. _That's strange? Why do they look like miniature swords? _Sango wondered inside her empty head, drifting off to sleep.

Sango couldn't help but wonder how it felt to wear those sticks in her own hair. So, she quietly crawled on her knees to the place where Kodoshi was resting, then carefully lifted one of the bun sticks out. When she was moving it around surprised how lightweight it was, it started to transform into something. It got bigger and bigger while a light yellow light glowed over it until it was about as big as Inuyasha's sword. The yellow light ceased and revealed something incredible.

"What?!" Sango whispered to herself as she examined it.

"What are you up to?" a familiar voice called in from the corner.

_What?! Who caught me? _Sango raced through her mind as she looked up and saw human Inuyasha opening one eye with his half-lifted head to show Sango that he was awake.

"Inuyasha, um, what are you doing up? I thought that you were asleep?"

"Have you ever heard of a thing called pretending?"

"Did you see what just happened?" she asked, pointing at the sword that she carefully put on the floor.

"Yes, what the heck is that thing?" Inuyasha drew closer, wanting to touch the sword with his very fingertips.

Then, another yellow light engulfed the sword as it shrunk back to size as the bun stick.

"What the-"

"Let me just put it in there…" Sango cautiously placed the bun stick back in Kodoshi's hair.

"Do you think we should tell?" Sango wondered.

"No."

"Now you're sounding like Miroku!"

"Let her discover," he smirked, then proceeded with his speech, "then probably kill herself with the sword."

_But that's not her fate, is it? I thought that her destiny would be sealed when she made Naraku permanently weaker so that there's an advantage on our side. I just hope that everything turns better than the way I picture it to be. Oh, I wish Kodoshi the best luck I could ever give anybody. _Sango glanced at the sleeping body and grinned, knowing that she was out of harms way for now.

"What are you smiling at?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Um, nothing!"

"Good, now go to sleep so I can!" he growled, then propped himself to fit his comfort.

_Good night Inuyasha. Good night Kodoshi. _

Sango watched Inuyasha calm down and breathe until his rasp breaths became smooth and controlled by his sleep.

She smiled and then shut her eyes, demanding her mind to let go of the night and awaken in the day. It did as she wanted. Her dreams were filled with dark nothingness, which was better than her constant nightmares.


	5. Sword Discovery

HER CRIMSON TEARS

(I changed the title. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been on sever writers block and I was grounded, so that has to do with part of it) Please leave a review! I allow flames.

PART FIVE: SWORD DISCOVERY

-

-

-

Kodoshi groaned as she pressed her fingertips on her forehead and tried to see if she had a fever.

"Oh, I just had the strangest dream…" she thought she said to herself. She opened her eyes towards the window to witness glow near the ground, rising a couple of centimeters every second.

She glanced down at her shoulders where her hair was visible. When the sunlight touched the grazes of her hair, she watched as they turned back to gray.

"Oh, great!" Kodoshi moaned as she looked straight ahead of her, realizing that nobody was there.

She got up and paced her way out of the hut. When her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she noticed Inuyasha in his regular half-demon form punching Shippou's head a multiple amount of times.

Kodoshi rushed out there and grabbed Inuyasha's fist before landing on Shippou's head.

When he noticed that somebody was holding his hand, he looked up at the face, he was more surprised at who did it than that it happened.

"Kodoshi, what are you doing up at this hour?" he growled, looking at the run away Shippou.

"What about you?" she asked without even looking at him, like she didn't have the slightest bit concern that he had turned into his demon form.

_Hum… what's her problem? I didn't do anything to her but show my feelings. _Inuyasha thought as she growled and let go of his wrist and hand.

"So, what's wrong with you?" he asked, still not showing any tone of his voice as worried.

"You. What did I ever do to you? You're acting like a butt-hole and I'm sick of that. Do you have a grudge over somebody your same species?" she asked.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. "Um… do you have options?" he asked as he grumbled, modified his spot, and put both hands in back of his head.

Kodoshi rolled her eyes as she walked away and returned to the hut.

When she entered, she discovered Sango there brushing her hair, facing a mirror with a stiff face, showing nothing but emptiness.

"Excuse me… um… ma'am, may I use your hairbrush. I don't have lice! Honest!" Kodoshi asked.

"It's okay," Sango said as she turned around and realized it was Kodoshi, then rapidly grinned that Kodoshi was there maybe the whole time, "I'm not that old. Sure," she walked over to the entrance and handed her the hairbrush.

As Kodoshi and Sango passed each other and met, Sango quickly whispered, "What's lice?"

Kodoshi couldn't help but flash a swift smile and glance back as Sango closed the blanket that covered the door.

As she glanced within the mirror, she noticed that everything was still there, her bun sticks, her _ears_, her silver hair, and golden amber eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She hated everything that see became. Why did she have to wish with that stupid book and it coming true? Since when did that ever happen in real life? And now she was wondering who she thought Inuyasha was before this whole experience. At first she thought he was a wonderful gentlemen, misunderstood by the way he looked. Now, he's acting like an egomaniac that thinks too highly for himself due to his attitude.

As she lazily took one of the bun sticks out of her hair, she threw it on the ground.

She stared at the mirror and stumbled at the thought. _What if I'm dreaming? _She thought, _what if I start brushing my hair, I'd wake up and then shun that book for the rest of eternity. Well, if the book was a part of my dream, then never mind. What is wrong with me?_ So, she grabbed a chunk of her hair, took the brush from the opposite hand, and ripped it through her hair like she was doing it to air.

"OWWWWWW!" she screamed, then took the hand that had the hair in it and looked down at how much hair she lost. A lot of that ugly white hair that seemed to have no reason for being there.

She didn't know why, but she was on the brink of tears either because it hurt or because she wanted to go back home to her family and friends back in the real time and not Feudal Japan.

"KODOSHI!" Kagome shouted as she leaned on the edge of the entrance to the hut, "are you all right? We all heard you scream!"

Right then, a bright yellow light from the ground that was like the light that Kodoshi saw when she made that wish on that book shined and then diseased.

"What was that?" Kodoshi wondered.

Kagome shrugged, then glanced at the floor in awe.

"What is it?" Kodoshi demanded to know.

"Look!" Kagome placed a hand over her mouth as she pointed to something near Kodoshi's feet.

Kodoshi looked down and then discovered a sword lying there, a little bigger than Inuyasha's Tetsusagia when it's not transformed.

She bent down and grabbed the handle of it. It wasn't that heavy, but it was sure powerful looking. It had a brown tip and a silver blade that showed Kodoshi's amazed face in its reflection.

"INUYASHA! SANGO! MIROKU! SHIPPOU! COME HERE!" Kagome called everyone to see the new sight.

"What is it?" everyone said in union as they approached Kagome, wondering why they were called.

Inuyasha peeked at when was in the hut and showed a slight smile, knowing what the big news was about.

"LOOK!" Kagome pointed at the sword again that Kodoshi had in her hands.

"COOL!" Shippou exclaimed.

"How come you don't know that she's evil?!" Inuyasha yelled, "she has a weapon! She must have known that. She might slit our throats when we're all asleep!"

"Stop being so ignorant, Inuyasha! You can't jump to conclusions all the time," Miroku suggested, pointing a finger up in the air with his eyes closed.

"Stop sounding so smart, perverted monk!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

_I knew about this! Why did Inuyasha have to persuade me in not telling Kodoshi earlier, _Sango thought, glancing back and forth from the sword that Kodoshi was holding to Inuyasha arguing with Miroku and the others.

Then her glance was caught on Miroku. _And then Miroku doesn't want me to tell Kodoshi that her destiny is to die in battle with Naraku. Nobody deserves to die at Naraku's hand and Miroku wants me to hold that back! Ugh!_

"What are you staring at?" Inuyasha woke Sango up from her thoughts.

"Uh, nothing, just carry on with whatever you were doing," Sango blushed as she untangled herself from the crowd to Kodoshi.

"Kodoshi," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Sango?" Miroku interrupted Sango when she was going to tell Kodoshi what Miroku told her earlier.

"What is it, Sango?" Kodoshi asked.

"Uh, nothing, just that your sword is an improvement. Goes good with those… that bun stick," Sango stalled as she made herself laugh. When it came out, it sounded like a dying cat meowing. She quickly covered her mouth with both hands then walked away.

As she walked away, Miroku whispered in her ear, "You need to let her seal her own destiny. Who knows what would happen if she found out. History would be rewritten."

"Rewritten? Like my brother never getting in Naraku's hands?"

"No. Like rewritten like, you probably would never be born."

"Oh, well, thanks for clueing me in!" Sango said sarcastically as she parted from Miroku.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Let me guess, you're probably wondering why Miroku hasn't asked Kodoshi to bear his child yet. It's gonna come, it's gonna come! Now, I want to ask whoever is reading this to write this in the review… SHOULD SANGO TELL KODOSHI WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN OR WHEN SHE'S ABOUT TO, SHE HAS SECOND THOUGHTS? You be the judge! Thanks for reading. Please review. I allow flames.**

**P.S. I'm thinking about putting Seeshomaru in the story. You still be the judge. Again, pleaze review, I love reviews! I only have three reviews, so if you review I'll be happy! I'll give you a cookie! okay, maybe I won't give u a cookie, but I'll give you something on a message like a funny pic of inu and seeshy. Just name it. Thanks!**


	6. When Sesshomaru Arrives

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, but I did make up Kodoshi. Well, here it goes. Thanks to Psycho-Sango and PrincessAella… anyway… here it goes…

I think that the intro to the story stinks… again… you be the judge! REVIEW! PLEAZE! I know that this is dumb sounding, but I just have so much in my mind about this story and there's only one way for it to escape from my head… WRITING!

HER CRIMSON TEARS

PART SIX: WHEN SEESHOMARU ARRIVES

-

-

-

"Shut up, INUYASHA!" Kodoshi screamed as she grabbed the chopstick from his hands. She tapped them on her palm as he glared at her.

"Gimme! All I said was that I was going to have the last of the ramen you… you… you… um… what's your name again?" Inuyasha questioned as he tried to reach the chopsticks while sitting down as Kodoshi smirked and lifted the chopsticks above her head, giving Inuyasha no chance at getting the chopsticks when sitting.

He groaned as he got up and then ran after Kodoshi while keeping one hand on the Tetsusaiga the whole chase. When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and bent it where it was pressed against her back, still holding the chopsticks. He took the hand that was on the Tetsusaiga and grabbed them.

When he finally sat down, Kodoshi turned around and glared daggers at Inuyasha while she noisily sat down between Sango and Miroku. She scooted right next to Miroku and then ate the rest of her food.

Sango rolled eyes, hoping that Kodoshi wasn't falling all over Miroku like all the other girls do. _Since when did she ever do that?_

Sango noticed that Miroku glanced over at Kodoshi and then ate some more and then… smiled?!

She rolled her eyes and started to ignore the smiling Miroku.

When Kodoshi was huddled up by the fire near the entrance of the hut, she saw something in the distance walking towards the hut. She stood up and headed for the figure. She placed her hand above her eyes to get a better view.

It seemed to be a white blob with a weird arrangement of colors in the middle.

"What is that?" she said to herself as she adjusted her head and squinted her eyes for a better image.

"Hey, Sango, come here!" Kodoshi yelled as she looked behind her to see if she was coming.

"Yes?" Sango mumbled as she paced herself to where Kodoshi was standing putting her hands over her eyes still.

"Do you know who that is?" Kodoshi asked as she pointed towards the moving object.

Sango gasped as she widened her eyes at the moving object. _Seeshomaru! _Sango thought as she started feeling sweat trickle down her neck.

"What's wrong?" Kodoshi screamed.

"I have to warn the others!" Sango exclaimed.

"Warn the others about what?!" Kodoshi demanded.

"Inuyasha! You're brother's here!" Kodoshi heard Sango yell.

_Inuyasha has a brother? Since when? _Kodoshi thought.

"Great!" Inuyasha shouted, "What is Seeshomaru here for?"

"I don't know. Maybe he came like always to steal that Tetsusaiga again."

"Hold up!" Kodoshi interrupted, waving her hands in front of her, "You mean that sword that you nearly cut my head off with? What's so special with that sword?"

"You see," Inuyasha smirked, holding his hand to the blade handle, "when it's transformed, its way bigger…" He withdrawn his sword, illustrated to Kodoshi with a smirk while his Tetsusaiga altered into the superior Tetsusaiga.

Kodoshi's eyes reflected amazement as Inuyasha ran towards his half-demon-fledged-brother.

"SEESHOMARU!" he barked, "What are you doing here. You know that you're not going to get the Tetsusaiga. So what draws you here?"

"My brother, you fool, I came here to retrieve the Tetsusaiga. I will fight until it is in my very hands. I will continue to be in combat you 'til death comes over me. Now, if you prefer having your heart still pumping, I suggest you give me the Tetsusaiga," Seeshomaru calmly yet trembled on every word, not in fear, but in distraught as he glanced at what was behind Inuyasha. The young girl with the resemblance of Inuyasha was behind his brother, glaring at Seeshomaru with hatred over anything he has to live for. But yet somehow, she showed fear for him, over all the rest seemed very confusing.

"You're just as a fool as I am Seeshomaru. You come here, knowing that you'd go defeated. So, if I were you, I would leave and save your energy."

"I wouldn't think so."

"Well, I warned you. Guess it's time for… WIND SCAR!"

Inuyasha released all of his rage into the sword as he pounded the Tetsusaiga into the ground, discharging large stripes of yellow rushing towards Seeshomaru.

As the strips of power from the Tetsusaiga emerged in his vision and came hastening towards him, Seeshomaru took out the Tensusaiga and jumped up, avoiding every power that the Wind Scar had to offer to come near him.

"What?!" Inuyasha was shocked as he stared as his sword, not noticing Seeshomaru preparing the Whip of Light in his hand.

"Inuyasha… look out!" Kodoshi yelped, not knowing that she would say that.

When Inuyasha looked up, it struck.

The Whip of Light came rushing towards him. Every millisecond passes by with him attempting to escape it, but it was too late. The strand of powerful demonic power collided with Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha whimpered as he stumbled to the ground, loosing grip of his Tetsusaiga, holding in his hands his own blood. He realized a shadow was hovering over him. When he glanced up he realized that his brother held his sword above Inuyasha's chest.

Kodoshi stared in horror. She glanced around at the other worried faces as she thought to herself _look how stupid they are! They're not doing anything for him! They're just gong to watch his last breath?! I have to do some action myself!_

She quickly grabbed one of her bun sticks and ran towards the battle field as Seeshomaru realized what she was doing.

He watched her sword transform before his eyes. _I recognize her from somewhere. She reminds me of a story that my father told me before. Her name… what is it?_

"Kodoshi!" Sango yelled, wanting to run after her. _She hasn't trained! She's no match for Seeshomaru!_

_Her name is Kodoshi! That's it! She's part of the prophecy! One of the chosen dog demons, after my father. I will finish Inuyasha off and take care of her later!_

Seeshomaru released his elbow muscles, causing the Tensusaiga to fall with his hands attached, hurtling towards Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he heard a scream, but he felt no pain.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Kodoshi's foot was near his knee, pierced by Seeshomaru's sword.

Seeshomaru let out a growl, knowing at what he had done. Kodoshi had saved Inuyasha's life. Inuyasha was suppose to die at his hands, not at someone else's.

"I shall come back. And I shall have the Tetsusaiga after then, little brother."

Seeshomaru formed into a white lightning-like figure as he increased speed and ran in the far away distance.

Inuyasha steadily got up and examined Kodoshi's foot. It was stabbed, a mark of hatred from Seeshomaru. "Kodoshi," he whimpered, overcoming the pain as more blood trickled down his chest. He placed his hand on the bleeding foot. He felt weak pressure pouring out the blood, meaning that Kodoshi was loosing too much blood. More of that scarlet substance pouring out and there will be nothing left of her.

"Kodoshi," he said as he tried to brush the hair out of her eyes, seeing her face was one of the only marks that life would show, "are you there. Please don't be dead!"

"Inuyasha…" she hesitated and mumbled as she opened her eyes and raised her arms out to touch his bleeding chest. "You're loosing much more blood that I am. You go and get some help. I will take care of myself. He didn't slay you. Now go."

"I am not leaving you! There is no way on Earth I'm going to let you die here. Nobody under my circumstances should die at the hands of my brother if they belong to me. Now, take my hand."

He extended his hand as Kodoshi firmly grasped it and beckoned him not to let her up.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Just let me die."

"NO!"

He quickly placed her up and then positioned her on his back.

"Inuyasha," she whispered so quietly that only he could hear what she was tempting to say.

"What?" he replied gently.

"You have a kind heart for a hard outer core."

He smiled as he carried her into the hut, ignoring his own pain and the desperate cries from everyone else until he was in the middle of the hut, then finally placed her down.

He took off the red part of his kimono sp? and wrapped it tightly around her bleeding foot, his golden eyes softening every time she whimpered.

Inuyasha thought of all the times that his feelings had gotten in the way of what he was doing. Barely any. And now this girl that was severely injured by his half-brother is causing him to be on the brink of tears.

One tear trickled down his cheek as he rose up and exited the hut, surrounded by dreary faces staring at one cheek with a tear trail.

"Is she okay?" Kagome dared to ask him.

"I don't know," he tried to sound like nothing was bothering him.

He stomped off into the battlefield where Kodoshi barely escaped with her life, after sacrificing it to save his.

He remembered everything his mind pledged him to be. It was nothing compared to the remembrance of staring at a face that seemed to be fighting to live, and probably loosing the battle.

He didn't want for her to die due to the caring heart and support he had to offer.

As he picked up his sword, he looked back at the hut, with Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippou, and even Kirara bowing their heads.

He sobbed a quiet sob as he escaped from sight and into the darkness…

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Yeah! Finally something off my chest. Sorry to get you saying that I made Inuyasha too weak. I just couldn't think of anything. Now, you may review and it may be criticisms and/or suggestions. I'm just very thirsty for some reviews that I'll do anything just to get some! Please! Thank you for wasting you time doing this. Now, please review! **


	7. Truth at the Window

HER CRIMSON TEARS

-

-

-

PART SEVEN: TRUTH AT THE WINDOW

Later that morning when Inuyasha returned from his walk in the woods,

he saw the rest of the team except Kodoshi. He tiptoed around the sleeping bodies and then looked into the window of the hut.

A breeze wept across the horizon as Inuyasha was still looking through the window as the wind blew Kodoshi's hair. _Is she alive? _he thought as he was about to move into the hut, but then a strange noise caught his attention.

It was a moaning sound as if someone was awakened from an uncomfortable slumber. "KODOSHI!" Inuyasha yelled, piercing his own ears with the evidence that he had been crying in his tone of voice.

"Inuyasha…" it mumbled as he ran into the hut, but then realized that it wasn't Kodoshi. As he looked behind him, he noticed that Kagome was leaning on her elbows, supporting her head with both of her hands on opposite sides of his chin.

"Oh…" he grumbled in an annoyed voice.

"Well sorry if I'm not the person you want to see at this hour. So, how's Kodoshi doing?"

"I think she's worsening. If she doesn't wake up soon, then we'll assume she's dead. I don't think that she'll ever wake up in the condition she's in. She lost so much blood. It's going to be a miracle if she survives."

"You like her, don't you?!" Kagome yelled, not noticing something that was obvious from before.

A sweat drop formed near Inuyasha's eye as he stared at Kagome with confusion in every twitch of his face. "Uh… pst! What makes you think that?"

"You going in the woods crying over her when you never cried when I got hurt!"

"I did too!"

"Yeah! ONCE!"

"Kagome! She could die! Seeshomaru… oh I'm going to kill him, even if she survives!" Inuyasha screamed in a muffled tone, hiding his crying voice, then gathered his fingers together in a fist.

Shippou opened his eyes and then scurried to the window while Inuyasha and Kagome kept arguing.

As he looked into it… he widened his eyes…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_If you thought THAT was good, then wait till the next chapter. What do you think? I want you to review. If you have any suggestions, then tell me, no matter if they include the word HATE in it. I don't really care. Anyway, for me to continue, I need at least one review. Sorry that this is so long and the rest is so short. I need to shorten it up before I eat dinner than go to bed cause I got school tomorrow. Can't you believe it?! My mother doesn't start teaching in three whole weeks! I hate this! Anyway, thanks for reading this!_

_Nightmarewish012_


	8. Question About Condition

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Kodoshi…, which is on here. Okay… here's the rest…

HER CRIMSON TEARS

-

-

-

PART EIGHT: QUESTIONS OF CONDITION

"Um…" Shippou cried, "you guys!" He kept pointing at the window to get their eyes off of each other's.

"You are just the lowest low life, Kagome! First you tell me to care about her and now I take care of her cause she risked her life to save mine and now you're MAD?!"

"No! I'm furious!"

"Why?!"

"Um… GUYS!"

"Why don't you just shut up Inuyasha!"

"Answer my question!"

"I got the answer!"

"Really? Then what is it?"

"SIT!"

**THUMP!**

"Oh brother!" Shippou whispered with annoyance in the twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, if Kodoshi is so important to you, then, why don't I just go home?"

"No no no no no! We… I mean Kod… I mean…" Inuyasha's face turned red as Shippou jumped on his shoulder.

"Speaking of Kodoshi…" Shippou was interrupted by Inuyasha's eager face.

"Kodoshi?!" he said excitedly as he ran into the hut and stared at Kodoshi.

Her arms seemed motionless and her chest didn't resemble any breathing was taking place.

"NO! Kodoshi!" Inuyasha cried as he ran to Kodoshi and moved her from how she was adjusted to her back resting on his arm.

Her hair was wrapped around her neck, covering her eyes, and in her opened mouth.

"Kodoshi…ugh…KODOSHI… wake up!" he gently slapped her cheeks.

A sudden jolt of movement twitched that he felt though his arm supporting her back.

"Huh?" he moaned.

Mumbling and groaning came out of Kodoshi's formed lips.

Inuyasha's face brightened but then went solemn.

When Kodoshi's eyes opened, Inuyasha looked at her foot that was still wrapped in his kimono.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered.

"Cause you were in danger," her rasped voice struggled to say.

_(Sorry that this has nothing to do with the story, I just wanted to give thanks to everybody who reviewed me and told me that I misspelled Sesshomaru. I knew how to spell it before then… it's just that I misspelled it once and then I kept looking back in my story by the way that I spelled it the first time. Okay… anyway… back to the story!)_

He smiled briefly but then took her gently off of him.

"How is your foot?" he asked then looked out the window as he saw Kagome's raging face devour the helplessness from his hurting soul.

"I think it's better… AHHHH!" Kodoshi screamed as she tried to put a little bit of her pressure on her injured foot.

"Kodoshi! You need to stop doing that!" Inuyasha yelled, "You know what? You're not going to get up from this spot."

"Inuyasha! What about other things? I'm gonna get bored too easily! Just let me try to get up by my- AHHH!" she screamed yet again in pain as she experimented getting up with her unhurt foot first and then balancing on her other foot gently.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stop doing that! You need to stop doing that! No getting up. Just holler at us if you need anything."

"Inu- AHHHH!" she yelled again as she fell from another unsuccessful try, this time crashing down to the floor.

"KODOSHI! How many times do I have to tell you… stop and tell us when you want food or water. I'm getting some fish. Enough protein and calcium will heal those bones in no time!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS! Now, stay here!" Inuyasha commanded as he pointed at her and then turned to indicate her foot as he explained, "You saved my life, so I'm gonna do anything to make sure that Sesshomau (I SPELLED IT RIGHT!) doesn't come here and try to kill you then come to me."

"Wow! That makes me feel a whole lot better!" Kodoshi sarcastically stated as she rolled her eyes to see the ceiling and then him as he turned his back on her and left.

---------------

"Oh… come on fish! I need it for Kodoshi. COME ON YOU STUPID FISH!" Inuyasha complained to himself as he tried to grab them while keeping his body above water.

"You know, talking to yourself means that you're crazy. But what are you crazy about?" a voice emerged behind him.

"Whoa!" he slipped as he dropped into the freezing water.

The voice behind him started to crack out in laughing (I don't know if that makes sense) as it started walking towards the fallen dog demon.

"I knew it!"

The person put its hand in the water as Inuyasha grabbed their hand.

As Inuyasha came back towards land, he met the eyes of the voice that scared him enough to fall into the water...


	9. The Darkest Side

To sort out all the confusion about this story… the reason that Kodoshi is a half-demon because she's related to Inuyasha and that means that whatever he is at that point of time when she's in Feudal Japan she is. Now… back with the story…

HER CRIMSON TEARS

-

-

-

PART NINE: THE DARKEST SIDE

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled as he emerged from the water with Miroku's help.

Miroku's constant laughing muffled most of Inuyasha's complaint. "I think something's bothering you. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Kodoshi…"

"Is Kodoshi okay?"

"Yes she's fine. I just don't know why I became so weak when I was fighting Sesshomaru. If I wasn't caught off guard by Sesshomaru's whip of light, then Kodoshi wouldn't have to be suffering."

"That's true. But what if she didn't get in the way when Sesshomaru released his Tensaiga to stab you. You wouldn't be here right now. She got in the way to save your butt. You better thank her for that sacrifice."

"But here's the problem- she's all mad at me for not letting her try to do… you know what… that's not important. I'll just catch some fish and cook them for Kodoshi. Go back to the others and tell them that breakfast is served."

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Sango?"

"No, not since after Kodoshi was stabbed in the foot… why?"

"I'm getting worried."

Sango gathered the sacred herbs into her basket with Kirara snuggled up inside, surrounded by the other herbs.

"Kirara?" she recalled as she placed another leaf into the crate.

"Meow?" Kirara replied, her reddish-pink eyes glistened in the dim sunlight that was cut off from the trees.

"I think that we should relax and take a break. We deserve it, don't we?"

"Meow!"

"Glad you agree!"

So Sango placed the basket next to a bush that was caught in the full affects of the sun's rays. She found a shady spot under a tree that stood tall in the forest.

"Perfect!" Sango whispered peacefully.

"Meow!" Kirara meowed as she closed her eyes and snuggled against Sango's warm side.

"Just the perfect…"

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP!**

"What was that?" Sango shot up straight, looking around, finally placing herself up and placing her hand over her eyes like Kodoshi did.

Right then and there, a large reptile demon approached Sango's back. As Sango turned around, it was too late. The reptile devil already swept its claws and scratched Sango's back severely as she screamed.

While Inuyasha and Miroku were talking and heading back to the hut, they heard a familiar scream of pain.

Miroku turned around automatically as he knew whose scream he had heard.

"SANGO!" he yelled as he ran toward the direction that Inuyasha and he heard Sango scream. Miroku commanded Inuyasha to get the others.

"Okay!" Inuyasha went back. He paused in his place as he sniffed the air and had a worried look on his face.

Miroku looked back and asked, "What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha slowly turned around and closed his eyes, afraid to see Miroku's face turn from hero to helplessness. "I smell blood."

Miroku gasped as he headed to where he was going even faster, fearing that he might see the worst and that he may arrive there too late.

"Oh great, he's coming!" Kagome muttered as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the approaching… RUNNING… and panting dog demon.

"Kagome!" he shouted, "Sango's in trouble! We have to help her!"

Kagome gasped just like Miroku had previously did. She reached for her bow and arrow and woke Shippou up from his short slumber.

Inuyasha ran into the hut and looked at Kodoshi, who was sleeping. He woke her up telling her that Sango was in trouble that they'll be back.

"WHAT?!" Kodoshi yelled as she sat up, grabbed Inuyasha shoulders, and shouted, "WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY _HERE_ AND LET SANGO DIE!"

"You are badly injured. I may get Kirara to come back if she isn't hurt and get you so there isn't a whole clan of them."

"Sure, leave me out of the fun!" Kodoshi rolled her eyes.

"JUST SHUT UP KODOSHI! Stop ruining everything for everybody. JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Inuyasha screamed, surprise that when he looked into Kodoshi's hurt eyes that they were softening. "Look, sorry. Just let Kirara get you and I'll take care of the demon."

He ran the other direction. She double-checked that he was gone and buried her head into the mat she was laying on and screamed out all the anger.

Panting Inuyasha ran into the forest, jumping every once in awhile to gain full speed. _What would happen if Sango's dead? How would Miroku take it?_

Inuyasha looked ahead and when he got to the spot, Kirara had Sango and Miroku on her back as Kagome and Shippou were trying to destroy the monster.

"What the heck happened?" he screamed to Kagome and Shippou.

"The demon knock Miroku and Sango out cold. Sango was bleeding heavily on her back and Miroku was on top of her with huge claw marks on his arms and legs," Kagome sadly explained.

Inuyasha snorted at the news and got angry, feeling his demon blood pumping through his veins. _Why did that demon do this to them?_ He ran towards the demon that attempted to kill his friends while pushing aside Kagome and Shippou. While Inuyasha jumped and tried to do Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, he didn't noticed that Kagome already pulled and arrow at where he was heading.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she saw her arrow start to glow pink at the amazing speed.

Inuyasha turned around and gulped as the arrow was heading towards him. He tried to dodge the arrow before it hit him. BAM! The arrow stabbed his side as he collapsed onto the ground (not dead! So don't worry), breathing. He tried to yank the arrow out, but it was too deep and he inhaled heavily at the pain as he rendered. He screamed in pain as his vision started to get blurry. The last thing he saw after all the blood that he was loosing was Kagome rushing towards him.

"INUYASHA!" she squealed as she ran towards the fallen dog demon.

Kodoshi was waiting to be taken to the scene of her dropped friend when she heard a scream that sounded so familiar. It was the voice that yelled at her to shut up.

Her eye widened as she knew whom it was after she heard Kagome yell the dog demon's name.

"INUYASHA!" Kodoshi repeated Kagome as she struggled to stay up.

Her attempts were unsuccessful until she heard another cry of agony out of pain and desperation. She knew what happened. Kagome was lunged and clawed at by the monster while trying to rescue Inuyasha, but she didn't know what happened. He probably shared the fate that Kagome was facing while she was bleeding.

She also heard Shippou's loud mumbles of his nightmares coming true.

Kodoshi ran… or at least tried to… in the area where the mumbles and hurt noises came from.

Every few feet she would fall down and support her short fall by placing her hands on the ground.

When she approached the scene, she already knew what she was going to find but Kodoshi was still shocked by what she saw.

Shippou was trying to defend the fallen ones by his Fox Fire, but it wasn't affecting the beast. He looked behind and noticed Kodoshi right after she gasped for air that was escaping from when she realized how bad it seemed.

"KODOSHI! How did you get here?" Shippou asked, placing all his strength to avoid the demon's claws scratching him in a million pieces.

"I ignored the pain, WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"Nothing! Just help… AHHHHHH!" Shippou's strength weakened as his small barrier broke under the beast's claws and tore Shippou's skin on his arm.

"NOO! SHIPPOU!" she rushed at the injured fox demon, noticing that the demon's claws were approaching her injured foot. It didn't matter to her because she had experienced worse pain but then she realized that she was wrong.

She heard the ripping of her skin as blood spurted up like a fountain for a couple of seconds then weakened as she screamed.

Her body covered like a guard around Shippou, then all the thoughts about her friends raced through her head.

_What if I die? And what about the others? If I die, they would probably die. Kirara can't take that huge monster herself. I'm loosing so much blood. Sango's probably lost more blood. What if there's nothing left of her? What if when Shippou collapsed, Sango's heart gave in to the darkness and resisted to live? Whatever I do, I CAN'T LET ALL OF THEM DIE. At least not here. I don't care if I die protecting them, I just want to know that they're safe when I rest in peace. I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY LIFE! Sacrifice is the only method in this place._

Kodoshi's eyes grew tears that rain down every choke she gave out. Her closed eyelids jerked open, showing the traces of anger and pain in the glare and color of her eyes. 

She rose up as the monster was about to feast on one of the fainted people, also noticing that Kirara tried to avoid the monster from doing so.

The beast caught in the corner of its eyes that there was a movement by one its prey. As it's head turned and Kirara repeated, the monster grew angry as it noticed that Kodoshi's eyes were glowing dark read with blue diamond-like pupils.

The monster lunged at Kodoshi, attempting to rip her arms out of socket. But right when the demon's claws approached her, she jumped higher then the monster and floated in that position as she reached behind her head and pulled out one of her bun sticks. As she pulled it out and held it in front of her face, she smirked at the ugly reptile as she glanced at her bun stick transformed into a sword about the same size as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga not transformed. She held horizontally across her chest as one of her tears fell upon the sword's blade. The tear fell of off the sword, then glowed red and grew into a sword that was a little bit bigger than Bankotsu's Banyru.

Inuyasha mumbled as he opened his eyes, still knowing that the arrow was injected in his side. He looked at he monster, noticing Kodoshi.

_What the… what is she doing here? Does she know what the heck she's doing? _Inuyasha thought as he wheezed. Kodoshi turned around and stared at Inuyasha. _What?! She's… but… don't let her transform! Oh holy crap!_

He stared at her sword, rememberingabout Bankotsu and the rest of the Band of Seven. He didn't want to have her transform. He's already had some pieces of his soul wasted on being demon. He didn't want to have Kodoshi go through the same terrible mess he's been through.

"KODOSHI!" Inuyasha yelled, his chest throbbing.

She took her sword that was horizontal to her chest and slashed it over to the other side of her chest, sending a slice of demonic power hurtling towards the demon.

The rip in the sky that was in the shape of a huge raven wing. As it dug inside the monster, it split the monster into two, then came back and turned it into three to four pieces. Inuyasha was in shock, not knowing that she knew that much.

Kodoshi smirked and then floated back to the ground. She laid her eyes on Inuyasha, who was staring back at her. She gently walked towards him, her sarcastic grin getting stranger and stranger every step she took towards him.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He was badly hurt and couldn't move without pausing in regaining his strength back from the pain.

When she was right over him, she reach over at where the arrow was and yanked it out, ignoring his whimper of pain as the arrow escaped from his body. He collapsed onto his back, looking Kodoshi in the eye as she hovered over him.

He wished that she would stop where she was and help them all, but then something unexpected happened. She took her sword and then placed it right on his neck.

"You say one word," she said, her voice deeper with every word, "and you're dead!"

**Well, what do you think? I hate this chapter… the worse of them all! I take flames. I don't care… as long as I get a review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Okay, sorry it took me so long to review. I couldn't think about anything. Well, here it is. Hope you liked!**


	10. Pause on HCT

Readers okay, now the start is sounding lame,

I need your help. I'm totally confused and I know that there's something that you want to happen. Answer the following questions…

sorry if this is so lame

1. Do you want Sango to tell Kodoshi or obey Miroku's orders?

2. Should Inuyasha have a little crush and compassion towards Kodoshi or leave it all for Kagome?

3. Do you want a part in my story as one of those people that they run into?

4. If you do, tell me the following:

Name:

Age:

Race or Bloodline:

Enemy or Friend:

5. Any other things that would like to see happen to ANY of the characters? You can even do something to my character! FUN!

I'll try to get things ready! Sorry if this is not how you wanted. I'm working on the next chapter, and working on another fanfiction story. Release will be soon. It's on another anime. Okay, hope you understand…


	11. Tears of Innocence

note: Sorry if anybody ish confused but some people don't understand why Kodoshi did that to Inu... I can't tell you know

HER CRIMSON TEARS

-

-

-

PART TEN: TEARS OF THE INNOCENT

Inuyasha witnessed every ounce of agony, fearing that the next moment he would be chopped into pieces before his friends, the people that thought of him as the strongest and bravest, that nothing could happen to him. There was something wrong in the sound of her voice. It didn't even sound one notch like Kodoshi's perky but yet threatening voice.

_There's just something wrong with the sound of her voice, _he thought, sweating, _what if she's seriously going to decapitate me? _

Just then, Kodoshi shut her eyes tight and rose the blade a couple of feet above Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha stared at the words forming upon Kodoshi's lips. He knew what she was saying. "Get out! GET OUT! **GET **_**OUT**_!" Then, the blade hurtled downward, aiming for Inuyasha's throat.

_OH NO! _Inuyasha froze as he rose his hand above his head, hoping that the sword would target his red fire rat shield-like fabric.

He gritted his teeth tightly together, thinking of what might happen when everybody grew conscious. Seeing him headless, thinking that the reptile monster took care of him. But what if they knew it was Kodoshi.

He heard the wind being sliced by her sword, then gently touch his arm protecting his head.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking up to see what was up with Kodoshi. She had her knees bent slightly down as the sword hurtled to the ground, slicing the air around it then made a slight thud on the ground below. Kodoshi caught a glimpse of Inuyasha with red tears in her eyes. He looked upward and pouted then back at the confused friend.

She slammed her knees to the ground and pulled on her silver hair. "No…why? NO!" she shouted. _Kill him, Kodoshi. You know you want to. Just kill the mutt and get it over with. _"What…why are you in my head?!" _I'm not just in your head, I'm in your heart. _"What?!" _I am not mistaken. _"GET OUT!" _I can't get out without you being assassinated first. _"That can't be possible!" _Well, it is. But if you kill Inuyasha then I will go away. It will all end in a single fatal blow to his throat! _"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO!?" she yelled, wiping the scarlet liquid off her cheeks.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What's happening Kodoshi?!" he shouted, furious for an answer.

Kodoshi placed him in sight at the corner of her eye as she was simultaneously gripping her head. "What?" she replied in a low, grasped voice.

He poked her forehead and put his other hand on his side. "What's happening?!" he yelled once more.

Kodoshi pushed his finger off her forehead and pouted then folded her arms. "Why do you care?"

Inuyasha groaned then glared at her. "You're a friend and I…"

Kodoshi turned around. "You what?" _What is Inuyasha going to say? That he actually cares about me?_

He gulped. "Care about you." His mouth dropped when Kodoshi went to hug him. "HEY! WATCH IT! DON'T GET ALL MUSHY ABOUT IT!" he yelled, trying to push her away.

Kodoshi resisted his attempt at trying to release the hug and kept hugging him, nuzzling his arm. "I'm sorry and thanks for caring about me. At least somebody does…"

Inuyasha kind of blushed then turned his head. "I'm hungy."

"You're always hungry!"

"Well, can we go? They might wake up soon and it's kind of embarrassing being seen… hugging someone."

Kodoshi glared at him then caught a glance at the fallen others. She grabbed Miroku and placed him on Kirara's back. Kirara shifted her head towards Kodoshi's direction and hissed at her, knowing that she had attempted to decapitate her friend. Kodoshi backed away then tripped over a tree branch. "CRAP!" she yelled then got up and faced Inuyasha, "What's her problem?!"

Inuyasha shrugged as he hovered over Sango. He grabbed her carefully and placed her upon her kitten's back. He turned to Kodoshi and said, "She probably doesn't like you because you tried to kill me or something."

Kodoshi folded her arms. "Well it wasn't my fault. The voice in my…"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, folding his arms. "You were about to say it!"

Kodoshi had a blank face. "NO I WASN'T!"

"WHAT WERE YOU ABOUT TO SAY?!"

Kodoshi ran behind Inuyasha to where Shippou was. "Well look at the time! We need to get them back at the hut!"

Inuyasha looked behind him. "TELL ME!" he yelled.

"No… now get Kagome!" Kodoshi sighed and hopped on Kirara's back. Kirara mumbled. Kodoshi folded her legs and turned her head back to Inuyasha. "Are you coming or not?!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome bridal style and approached Kirara. "I'm coming. I'm coming!"

He hopped on Kirara's back and scooted to Kodoshi. Kodoshi gave him a death glare and moved farther way from him as Kirara lifted up to fly. She balanced her head on her hand. Her elbow was placed on her thigh and she cradled Shippou in the other arm. Inuyasha stared at Kodoshi with hate and looked down at Kagome. _Please stay alive Kagome. Just hold up!_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

; sorry for making you all wait so long. Sorry it's kind of short, but you get the point. The people that asked to be in the story _will _be in it. I promise you. Probably starting next chapter there will be the requested people on here. Thank you all!


	12. Someone's Watching

HER CRIMSON TEARS

-

-

-

PART ELEVEN: SOMEONE'S WATCHING

Kodoshi glanced at Inuyasha, first smiling when he wasn't looking then glaring at him when she discovered he was looking. He sighed then crossed his arms, Kagome in his lap.

Kodoshi took her fingers and rubbed them in Sango's hair. She gave a big sigh of relief when she heard Sango breathing.

"If only I would have saved you sooner…" she looked away to the trees in the distance, "You can only save one. And that wasn't you."

--

Kodoshi's words were heard by an evil force in the mist.

"Hm…" the voice muttered in pleasure as he tapped his fingers on a chair he was sitting in.

Kagura was on a bended knee, bowing to him. "Naraku, your wish of me warning them is complete. Now, have you wished for me to warn them about the other key part of the curse?"

The man nodded his head no then stood up, patting Kagura's head. "Good servant…" he smirked then walked off. "I'm not ready for people to know the key part of the mission that we plan to succeed on. I'm planning something _much_ more complex that will strike them without noticing their attentions." He turned then put his arms behind his back. "MIKAYLA!" he yelled.

A girl about thirteen looking came out, running and panting, then bowing to her master. "What Naraku?"

He placed his foot on her back then pushed her, causing her to fall on the floor. "YOU UNWORTHY PEASENT!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" she wept then bowed to him over and over again.

"Do you want your clan to be revived?"

"You mean the clan that _you_ destro-"

He turned to Kagura then nodded his head with his eyes shut.

She made a grimaced face and nodded. "Rightly so, master."

She grabbed her fan then tossed it, making a streak of wind surge at Mikayla. Her eyes grew wide then she whimpered when it struck her.

Mikayla kept bowing, pleading for his forgiveness. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Naraku smirked then nodded. "I have a little task for you…"

Mikayla's black hair sank down below her eyes, hiding her red eyes. "What is it?" she hesitated to say.

He rose his head. "Oh… something you can prove yourself worthy on, something special." He smirked.


End file.
